Inhumans Unleashed
Inhumans Unleashed is a comic series taking place in Earth-606, centering around the "Inhumans", normal humans and animals who were in Central Park at the time Mr. Sinister's Terrigenesis Bomb went off, giving everyone in the area super-powers. Volumes Vol. 1 - Inhumanity Issues: #1-8 Plot: Once a normal couple, Blake Boltagon and Madelyne Amaquelin were walking their dog, Lockjaw, in Central Park at the time of the Terrigenesis explosion. Blake can no longer talk as his voice is so loud it will destroy everything around him. Madelyne's hair is super long and she can control it. Their pet pug, Lockjaw, can now communicate with them telepathically. They have become Inhumans. As Inhumans are becoming increasingly popular in modern day culture, some people are taking hostility towards them, such as Blake and Madelyne's landlord, Irving Forbush. They sue their landlord for racial discrimination, but that brings up the question. Are Inhumans really a race? Blake and Madelyne win the lawsuit, but they decide not to stay at their apartment building knowing the landlord hates Inhumans. Instead, they find a home at Attilan Towers, an apartment complex that welcomes Inhumans. Introduced: Blake Boltagon, Madelyne Amaquelin, Lockjaw, Irving Forbush Villains: N/A Vol. 2 - Fantastic Dinner Issues: #9-11 Plot: Crystal Amaquelin, Madelyne's sister and the current girlfriend of Johnny Storm, reveals she also gained powers from the Terrigenesis bomb but was denying it because she was already being swarmed by paparazzi because of her relationship with the Human Torch. Crystal invites Madelyne and Blake to dinner with the Fantastic Four. At the Baxter Building, Crystal reveals that she is an Inhuman and that she can control the elements. Johnny Storm is at first shocked at this revelation, but is happy to be dating an Inhuman, as they are extremely famous and this will most likely get Johnny more media attention. Crystal is upset that Johnny only wants to date her because she is Inhuman, and so she dumps him. Introduced: Crystal Villains: N/A Vol. 3 - Inhuman Mania Issues: #12-14 Plot: As the Inhuman race continues to grow and thrive, with several Inhumans having Inhuman children, scientists begin theorizing that what started as a rather small group of random New Yorkers could potentially become a huge worldwide species. Meanwhile, Madelyne and Blake are on a date at a fancy sea food restaurant by the water, when a strange fish man attacks. People flee the area screaming, but Lockjaw, who was sitting in Madelyne's purse, telepathically communicates with Madelyne and Blake to let them know it's an Inhuman, and he means no harm. They approach the fish man, who reveals he was a normal bass, captured along with several other animals by Mr. Sinister. He ran tests on them using the Terrigenesis serum. When Utopia exploded, all the Inhuman animals fled Sinister's lab. Madelyne and Blake befriend the fish creature, who reveals that Sinister called him "Project Triton". The people at Attilan Towers welcome Triton, and even give him his own apartment there. Later, Blake's scientist brother Max pays a visit to Attilan Towers, and Blake invites him to play cards with some of the other Inhuman residents of the apartment complex, such as Remy LeBeau, a gambling addicted Inhuman who must wear gloves at all times because whatever he touches with his hands immediately explodes, Steve Harmon, the super-hyper stand up comedian with a super high jumping ability, and Johnny Ohm, a former teacher who can teleport. Max reveals he is working on recreating the Terrigenesis serum so that they can make more Inhumans. However, Blake and his poker buddies dislike the idea, because nobody WANTS to be Inhuman. Max says research show that many normal people envy the Inhumans, and now THEY can be Inhumans. Remy says that if anybody could get Inhuman powers they could use their powers evilly. Steve asks Max if HE wanted to be an Inhuman, and Max reveals he is actually slightly jealous of his brother. Introduced: Triton, Maximus "Max" Boltagon, Remy LeBeau, Steve Harmon, Johnny Ohm Villains: N/A Vol. 4 - Madness Issues: #15-23 Plot: An Inhuman comic fan decides to use his powers to become a crime-fighting vigilante. His name is Gabriel Karnak, and after being given powers by the Terrigenesis bomb, he gained the ability to turn people into stone statues by looking them straight into the eyes. He takes up the superhero name Gorgon, and sets out to defend the city, despite his business man older brother Kaden warning him not to. On his first adventure, he discovers three Inhuman teens being kidnapped by some strange men. Gorgon hops on top of the truck and follows it to Boltagon Labs, where Dr. Max Boltagon is running top secret experiments on abducted Inhumans, trying to recreate the Terrigenesis serum. Gorgon frees the Inhuman abductees, and takes down the lab guards with his deadly stare. Max manages to stop Gorgon using knock out gas, and Max begins running tests on the unconscious Inhuman. Introduced: Gabriel Karnak/Gorgon, Kaden Karnak Villains: Maximus "Max" Boltagon Category:Marvel Unleashed Category:ElectricMayhem